


Still in your head.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Oliver Twist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Bill Sikes/Original Female Character(s)





	Still in your head.

**Long years ago when she had been but a child every single nightmare had him in.**

**He was a monster, nothing but a fucked up monster who cared for nothing and no one but himself.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The year was 2020, couple days before Christmas. When she always felt at her weakest. She hated Christmas. Didn't understand why people celebrated it. Years and years ago she had loved the holiday and then tragedy had struck on that very day, early in the morning. She hadn't been there, hadn't watched him die and yet part of her wished she had. So she could've been there for him. Told him she loved him when she'd never had the chance to. 

December the 21st. The hour was midnight. She was laying in bed, listening to dark covers of songs she had once loved. They just didn't sound the same anymore. After a moment she turned them off, lighting a candle as she reached out for her diary. She could've turned on the light switch at the corner of the room but doing so would cause her mother to be angry with her. Electricity cost money, candles were nothing, she was meant to be asleep anyway. Yet sleep still wouldn't come. 

********************************************************************************************************************************

**When it came for her she was rather alarmed. Time seemed to have gone backwards, she wasn't at home anymore, she was in London. Yet it wasn't modern London. Rain was pouring from the sky, thunder was crackling in the sky as she ran, yet she wasn't alone. She wasn't alone. Who was with her? She glanced down, noticing a young boy.**

**''What's your name?''**

**''Oliver, Miss Nancy are you alright?''**

**What? What? This made no sense. Yet something told her to keep running.**

**She heard slow footsteps and something told her to let him go. To tell him to run.**

**''Go, Oliver, run!''**

**She let go of his hand and that was when she began feeling pain beyond pain. She had died many times in dreams but this was something different, much more painful, much more real.**

**Her vision went black after a moment and yet pain was still coming.**

**''I can't see..I can't..'' She started to cry, more and more pain. She could hear shouts, telling her to close her fucking eyes. She couldn't see, how could her eyes still be open?**

********************************************************************************************************************************

That was when she awoke, drenched in sweat.

She groaned, dressing herself quickly, yet she was shaking at the same time. It was almost like she could still feel the pain. 

''Emmaline?''

She heard her mother's voice and a knock on her bedroom door. The brunette quickly opened the door and her mother's smile changed to a horrified expression.

''You're as pale as a sheet, are you alright angel?''

''I'm fine, I didn't get much sleep.'' A soft fake chuckle left her lips as she quickly moved past her, luckily her mother had never known her well enough to tell when she was lying to her about how she was. Although given her line of work it was rather common for people like her to not know when their children were upset or hurt about something or other. That was just the way it was. The young woman didn't fully understand it, surely people like that could tell when something was wrong and yet she was shaking and her mother couldn't tell that she was lying to her.

Her father had always known her better but she appreciated the other woman's attempt.

Once upon a time she had missed her father. Yet missing him had ruined her. Made her into a terrible person. So she had taught herself not to and over the years it had become reality. She thought of him but no longer felt the agonising sadness she had once felt for her first friend. He wouldn't have wanted it anyway. She had taught herself how not to depend on anyone else but herself. Maybe that was a lonely thing. Yet she knew that it was worth it, so she would not have to deal with the pain of losing someone again. She rarely cried. She rarely felt.

She felt hungry but something told her to allow herself to feel it. To feel that pain that comes from hunger so she wouldn't have to think about the pain she'd felt in her dream. Or rather her nightmare. 

She walked quickly to her car, going as fast as she could without running.

Being alone right now seemed like a logical option for her. She hated being around others when she was feeling at her worst, it made her feel even weaker in a weird way.   
She turned the engine on and pulled out of the driveway. Truthfully she had no fucking idea where she was going, she just wanted to get away for a while, just for a little while to clear her head. 

To think of something else.


End file.
